BRAND NEW DAY
by Cuddles101
Summary: Someone dies in a car crash; someone ends up in coma; someone gets kidnapped; someone has to make tough decisions with life changing consequences; new acquaintances lead to new beginnings, archenemies become friends and vice versa... It is only a tip of the iceberg in the intangible web of events called life. Callian (in its own strange way).
1. Prologue

_**Summary:**__ Someone dies in a car crash; someone ends up in coma; someone gets kidnapped; someone has to make tough decisions with life changing consequences; new acquaintances lead to new beginnings, archenemies become friends and vice versa... It is only a tip of the iceberg in the intangible web of events called life. Callian (in its own strange way)._

_**Warnings:**__ Major character death, bad language, adult themes and violence. _

_**Characters:**__ Cal, Gillian, Emily, Zoe, Raider, OC._

_**Genre:**__ Tragedy/Angst/Drama/Adventure_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own the LTM characters. No profit gained. __All the characters and events are pure fiction._

**BRAND NEW DAY**

_The game is greater than its players…_

**Prologue**

_Even the tiniest decision we take can have a life changing consequences. There was no way to predict that one stupid move of anger and grief would trigger domino effect in the size of an avalanche. _

* * *

"I don't understand why I have to go!" Emily was whining, "My friends are here, dad is here... "

Zoe sighed and took a quick glance at her teenage daughter who was pouting since the moment they left home. Not a full month ago Zoe was offered very good and what was more important – extremely perspective position in California. The salary was twice what she was making in D.C. It had been a tough decision, but finally she had agreed to take the offer.

As she already anticipated, two people who were not thrilled with the news were her ex-husband and daughter. The situation with the change of job was stressful enough without their combined tantrums. From one side there was Cal. In his usual annoying manner he had managed to bring her to the edge more than once. Constant complaining about her ignorance of other's feelings was getting really old. From the other side there was Emily. Zoe understood her daughter's distress – after all she had lived in D.C. all her life. Her school and friends were here. Maybe Em didn't see it now, but at the end of the day as mother Zoe had to make a decision that would be better for both of them. To take the offer was exactly that. Although, if being really truthful to herself, Zoe realised that somewhere underneath purely objective reasons there was also a hidden agenda. It was growing dislike towards one particular person.

Her ex-husband's partner lately had become too prominent person in Emily's life. Whenever Em stayed with Cal, Gill was always around. The two of them had formed such a strong bound that Zoe started to feel left out. Aggravating psychologist knew all her daughter's secrets, dreams and hopes better than mother. For the love of God, Em even seriously considered a possibility to study psychology - a clear indication that some serious mother-daughter time was due. The move could give them both a fresh start. While Zoe was lost in her thoughts, Emily kept complaining.

"I could visit you, you know..."

"Stop it," Zoe cut the tirade, "we talked about it repeatedly. We are going and that is final."

"It is not fair."

"You know, darling," Zoe lovingly smiled at her daughter, "life is rarely fair, especially to the ones who whine at six in the morning."

Emily wrinkled her nose and looked outside the side window. Dissatisfaction was pouring from her being in huge waves. It was dark outside and cold northern wind blew large snowflakes in the windshield. Even in full motion wipers barely managed to do their job. The visibility was awful.

The January this year was cold. Since the beginning of December the temperature stayed around zero, but the northern wind made it feel like it was at least minus ten. Besides it was snowing heavy over the last week. Road condition was not the best. The temperature drop and rise resulted in melted snow that froze to the ground creating ice.

They were on the way to the airport to catch a morning flight to the sunny part of the country. Zoe really looked forward the change of climate.

Cal had offered them a ride last evening, but Zoe had decidedly refused it. She couldn't bear long goodbyes.

"Mom, you know..." Emily started, but never finished the sentence.

A jolt of light suddenly dazzled their eyes. Last thing Zoe heard before everything turned black was Emily's terrified scream, "Mom, look out!"

Horrible sound of metal crashing against metal was followed by deafening silence. As if nothing ever happened everything sank back into the darkness of early wee hours. The snow quickly covered the traces of car tires that strangely met in the middle of the snowy road.


	2. Chapter 1

**BRAND NEW DAY**

_The game is greater than its players…_

**Chapter 1**

_**Note:**_ _Billion thanks for all the reviews... They are truly appreciated._

* * *

It was six thirty in the morning, when a silver Volvo rolled in the dimply lit parking lot of the Lightman Group. Immaculately fit woman in stylish red dress exited the car and headed towards the elevator, portfolio and car keys in one perfectly manicured hand, coffee in other.

Despite early hour of the morning, Gillian Foster looked radiant. Why wouldn't she? The business was better than ever, they even hired new assistants to help with the workload and Cal hadn't pulled any stunts lately. Life simply didn't get any better. Well it could off course, if instead of morning coffee she would have gotten an orange slushy, but there was always place for improvement. Unfortunately the gas station Gill used to get the beverage didn't have anything else to offer and her favourite shop hadn't opened yet.

The woman inserted the key and tried to unlock the back doors of the office. To her big surprise the lock didn't bulge. Upon tugging the doorknob turned effortlessly.

The doors were not locked!

Only other person with the key for this side of the building was Cal, but he never came in so early. Besides, his car wasn't in the parking lot. Here was no way that they had forgotten to lock the doors, or the alarm wouldn't be activated. Gill herself set the alarm last night. Maybe they were robbed?

With trepidation in heart Gill peeked through the half open hall doors. Everything was quiet and nothing seemed to be out of place. A small ray of light was coming from Cal's office. So it must be him after all.

Softly closing the doors behind, Gill headed through the dark hall. Nearing Cal's office she heard a pounding sound from behind the half closed doors. Gill stopped and listened. It seemed that something was hitting the wall repeatedly.

Gill's heart skipped a beat as she tiptoed further. As silently as she could, she slightly pushed the doors. A quick peek inside momentarily eased her mind.

Cal was freely stretched in his chair; both feet comfortably lift on the corner of the work desk. He was completely unaffected by the fact that the action had shattered the pile of financial reports Gill had left for his signature and some of the files she had spent so much time finishing last night. Carefully prepared papers decorated the floor in a messy pile.

Fighting the anger that was about to surface, Gill observed the man. Although his expression was relaxed, it still held the fatigue of sleepless night. Something was bothering him and Gill was more than sure she knew what it was. The banging sound she heard before came from a rubber ball Cal was repeatedly throwing against the wall. He was completely lost in his thoughts.

"Morning! Been here all night?" Gill softly enquired.

Despite best efforts, the greeting startled the man, surprise clearly visible on his face. Recognising Foster's familiar form Cal visibly relaxed.

"Is it already morning?" the words slurred with the yawn.

"Yep," Gill's smile flattened as she entered the room. Strong aroma of whiskey met her nostrils and unpleasant shiver ran down her spine. Man's rugged, dishevelled appearance and bloodshot eyes were easily explained with the almost empty bottle of whiskey that lazily stood on the corner of the huge oak desk.

"Been here all night,'" Cal confirmed with a light shrug of shoulders, "Care to join the party?"

"No, thanks. You look like you could rest from all the 'fun' and I have to prepare a report for the IRS."

"Killjoy!"

"How did you get here?"

"Took a cab, couldn't sleep."

Gill moved closer and gracefully kneeled in front of the man. Now she was on the same eye level.

"If you want to talk..." Gill gently offered putting a small palm on large hand that was lazily displayed on his knee.

Cal's face lost its playful cheekiness, it even seemed that he somewhat sobered up, "There is nothing to talk about."

The tone was rather harsh.

Gill decided to try Cal's own medicine - to go for the jugular, "How about the fact that your wife..."

"Ex-wife!"

"Ex-wife moved to the other side of the country and took your daughter with her?"

Cal squirmed in dissatisfaction, "you already pretty much summed it up. There is nothing else to add."

"I know you feel left out, but..."

"Foster, go psychoanalyse someone else and leave me the hell alone," it was not a request, it was a demand. Gill was slightly taken aback by the coldness of the tone, but didn't let it show. She knew how hard the whole thing had been on Cal. Until the last moment he had hoped that it was one of Zoe's quirks that would resolve on its own. After all, it was not the first time she had threatened take their daughter and move. Gill felt sorry for Cal, but at the same time realised that he was dramatising the situation out of proportions. After all, it was not the end of the world. Zoe didn't move to another continent, not even another country. He could always take a flight to see his daughter as well as Emily would always be more than welcomed back in the D.C.

Em was soon starting college and Gill quested that Zoe wanted to use this opportunity and spend some time with her daughter before the girl started a life of her own. It was truth that recently Em spent more time at Cal's than at Zoe's.

Gill was sure that whole moving wasn't done out of spite. Zoe had made a decision she believed would be better for her and her daughter. Only problem was to explain this reasoning to her headstrong partner. He had taken into his head that it all was one of Zoe's plots against him and no arguments in the world could change that.

"Ok, but if you do want to talk..." despite his brusqueness Gill's tone remained soft.

"I know where to find you," Cal's tone lost some of its edginess. He sighed and cupped Gill's palm in his fingers. Even in his intoxicated state the man knew that he was lashing out at the wrong person, but the whole moving thing had really rattled him out. Emily didn't want to move, he didn't want them to leave, why the hell did they have to go?

With one more reassuring squeeze on Cal's palm Gill tried to stand up from uncomfortable pose. Cal chose exactly that moment to lean down and with a loud thud their heads collided. The impact was so forceful that Gill lost her balance and with a surprised yelp fell backwards. Cal tried to catch her, but due to his state didn't calculate the balance of weight and instead of pulling Gill up found himself falling together with her.

"Uhhh..." Was all that Gill managed to say as all the wind was knocked out from her lungs.

Here they were, in the wee hours of morning lying on the floor of his office for all the wrong reasons. Not that Cal minded to start a day with Gillian of all people wriggling under his body. To be honest he had pictured it more times than he cared to admit, but their activities always involved more action and less clothing.

Balancing weight on his arms, Cal shifted upper body weight so that he was not crashing the woman. Lifting his eyes up from nice view of the cleavage, Cal looked in Gill's eyes, their faces only inches apart. Breath caught up in his lungs.

Gill's skin was flushed, eyes sparkling with surprise, breathing rapid and immaculately styled hair dishevelled, but for Cal she had never looked more beautiful than right this moment.

"Would you get off me?" Gill's vocal abilities finally returned; voice a bit hoarse, barely above a whisper.

"Nah, it is comfy and the view is simply spectacular," although it was meant like a humour, it sounded more like an open invitation. Their eyes locked and the time stopped. Only ragged breathing and accelerated heartbeats could be heard in the silence.

So many unguarded emotions run on Cal's face that Gill's heart skip a beat. The man was one of the best liars she had ever known. While sober he never let her in, not entirely, but now she could see all the bottled up longing, desire and love he had never been able to express.

Cal knew that Gill was reading him, knew that his face was an open book, but for the first time in life he didn't care. Most probably it was whiskey's fault and he would regret this decision later, but in that instant he wanted Gill to know what she meant to him. Cal's heart filled with warmth, as he gently traced the outline of her face.

Gill knew that it was wrong, that she should stop this, whatever 'this' was, but no reasoning in the world hold down the butterflies making flip-flops at the pitch of her stomach.

The pair was so lost in the moment that didn't hear approaching footsteps coming from the hall. In the best Hollywood traditions Heidi chose exactly that moment to make an appearance.

"Mr Lightman..." she greeted upon entering, but seeing both of her bosses awkwardly splayed on the floor stopped dead in her tracks.

The sight was really something to behold. Clearly dishevelled Cal on top of flushed and out of breath Gillian. Although both were fully dressed, there was little if any explanation beyond the obvious on what was going on.

"Sorry... I... I didn't know... the doors were open and..." With one last look back the secretary run out of the office. A water cooler talk was granted for a month.

"Oh my God," Gill sighed in and turning her head to side closed eyes in shame. It was bad enough that people already made speculations about hers and Cal's relationship, now there really would be something to talk about.

"Would you finally get off me?" she asked, eyes still closed.

Cal felt a bit hurt by Gill's reaction, but quickly masked it. The tone held only amusement and poorly hidden innuendo as he replied, "We are already busted. Why stop now?"

Gill's cheeks turned even more crimson (if it was possible), as she opened her eyes. Playful browns met embarrassed greys. The whole situation was silly beyond proportions. Cal couldn't stop himself and laughed out aloud.

It had been a while since he had been in playful and carefree mood. Despite her best efforts to stay in character, Gill couldn't suppress the grin that threatened to break free and she smiled. The woman simply couldn't stay angry at the whole situation, when it made her partner so darned happy.

"Let's make a deal. You will let me go and I will bring you a cup of coffee," Gill offered, small smile playing on the corners of her lips, "Trust me, you need one."

"You are one of the best negotiators I know," Cal rolled to his side, "If you worked for the UN, I bet there would be no wars in the world."

"I highly doubt it," Gill carefully sat up. Although she was very cautious and didn't do any sudden moves, her head started to spin with the change of altitude. Apparently the impact with the floor had been a bit stronger than she thought.

Seeing her falter, Cal worriedly put steadying arm on her shoulder, "Are you alright, luv?"

"I'm alright, I'm fine..." Gill muttered under her breath as she, albeit a bit unstably, stood up.

"You should see a doctor," Cal helped her. As soon as she was up, Cal cautiously moved her over to the chair behind his desk, "there might be a slight concussion."

"No doctors, it is just a small bump," Gill objected.

"You know, you can be as stubborn as mule, if you want to," Cal teased helping her to sit down.

"Look who's talking!" Gill smirked and winced. The throbbing in head worsened.

"I get the point!" Cal rolled his eyes, "Fine. Let's do it like this. I will make a coffee and you shall have a rest. Then we'll see how you feel and go from there."

Before Gill had any chance to object, Cal softly brushed index finger against her lips, "No objections. Doctor's order."

With that he left the room. Gill smiled to herself relaxing against the leather back of the chair. Despite his bad boy act, Cal was soft and kind heart. Sometimes, like now, he could be such a mother hen.

The phone on Cal's desk rang startling the woman. The sound made her head throb and she winced. With a big sight Gill picked up the receiver.

When Cal returned several minutes later, he noticed with satisfaction that Gill had followed his orders and stayed put. Even from a distance expression on her face seemed somewhat somber.

"What is it luv? You look like someone had died!" the smirk died on his lips as he pushed the doors aside and entered the room.

Gill seemed almost catatonic. The expression on her face was hundred degrees below freezing. Complete shock was overpowered with utter terror as she looked at Cal.

No words were needed to know that something was terribly wrong. Woman's hands that nervously fidgeted with the receiver were profoundly trembling; knuckles were almost white from the force of the grip on the piece of the plastic. Her face was ghostly pale and eyes that only minutes ago were full with life seemed dead as they filled with unshed tears.

Her reaction to his last sentence clearly indicated that without intention he had hit home with his lame attempt of a humour.

Cal's heart froze and cold feeling of forbidding overtook the body.

With sudden clarity he knew that whatever had happened, it would change his life forever.

_tbc_


	3. Chapter 2

**BRAND NEW DAY**

_The game is greater than its players…_

**Chapter 2**

_Note: __Sorry for such a long pause. Hope you are still interested to find out what happens next. Special thanks to all the reviewers!_

* * *

With a forceful kick Cal opened the front doors of the ER. Taking several unsteady steps the man staggered as if completely drunk. Not noticing the stairs he lost the footing and fell hard on the knees. The shock was so grave that he didn't even feel the impact as his body collided with the concrete.

The whole world, his world had just crashed down on him with deadly weight.

Feeling of helplessness was smothering.

Gut wrenching scream of agony that escaped Cal's lips was so powerful that it scared not only the people at the reception, but better half of the hospital staff and patients. Even the paramedics, who rushed by with a cart, stopped for a split second, but seeing that the man was in no immediate danger continued their way.

Why?

Why did this have to happen to his family?

It was unfair!

So damned unfair!

Soft hands encircled Cal's shoulders and pulled him in a tight embrace and for once in life he didn't resist offered comfort. Unable to hold it all together anymore, the man broke down in violent sobs.

It was too much to take!

The darkness began to crawl away, giving its way to the dawn. Paper white snowflakes whirled around them as they sat on the lower step of the hospital entrance. Gill's lips had turned blue and fingers had lost all the feeling a while ago, but still she kept whispering soothing words and caressing the shoulders of the man who had so unexpectedly lost everything he held dear.

She didn't allow herself to cry. One of them had to stay strong, for both of their sakes. Nevertheless, several treacherous teardrops she was not able to stop had frozen on her pale cheeks.

- - - CG - - -

_Two weeks later_

Rays of early sun gently shone through half closed blinds, illuminating two occupants of the sand coloured room. With deliberately slow and precise movements, born out of practice, the woman carefully slid slightly wet cloth over the skin of the feminine body that lay still as a statue in the middle of the huge hospital bed. With a soft hiss the breathing machine made the chest of the patient rise and fall in a perfect rhythm. The clockwork like regularity was not overly soothing imitation of the vital life process.

If it wasn't for the soft sound of the oxygen tank and constant beeps of the heart monitor, the room would have been so silent that even the drop of a pin would have created a thunderstorm.

Despite the dull and tiresome task, there was not even tiniest bit of irritation on the woman's face. On the contrary, genuine care and affection shone through her features. As strange as it sounded, this daily routine somehow eased the mind. At least for a moment the woman let her mind drift away from everything that was wrong in the life and focus one thing.

The sponge was accurately washed in the basin and soft hands unhurriedly resumed their task.

Once finished with the cleaning part, it was time to put on the moistener. Applied olive oil shone made the pale skin look livelier.

The outer appearance of the patient didn't show how critical the state actually was. If not for the machines, it would have looked as if the girl had simply fallen asleep. The hematomas and several bruises from the accident had healed nicely. No permanent scars on the face or any other areas.

On their own accord woman's eyes fell on the bedside chair that only hours ago supported the man who had lost everything that he held dear and was struggling to keep the last bits of sanity and faith.

Last two weeks had passed in complete haze. Fateful phone call from the hospital had turned all their lives in a downward spiral.

Sudden death of Zoe was something that was hard to accept. Even several hours of surgery didn't do the trick.

Although their relationship could be described as tense at the best, Gill had never wished the other woman harm, not even on subconscious level.

Emily's condition was even harder to come to terms with. During the crash she had hit her head really hard. It caused acute subdural hematoma. According to the neurosurgery studies, only approximately 20 to 30 percent of patients regained full or partial brain function after such trauma.

Initial fears that the head surgery to relieve the pressure on the brain due to swelling might be necessary didn't confirm. Still, the doctors were not optimistic. According to their prognosis the girl most probably had suffered anoxic brain injury - a condition caused by total lack of oxygen to the brain, and wouldn't be able to have full recovery.

To say that Cal was upset with the news would be the understatement of the year.

He was crashed.

Once initial shock subdued, denial revealed its ugly head. Cal terrorised whole hospital staff searching clues of deceit in their explanations. Finding none he sought appeal consulting the best specialists outside the hospital. The answer was still the same. In a fury he even threatened to sue the hospital for maladministration. It still didn't change the diagnosis. Everyone kept repeating the same thing.

Denial was replaced with anger. Anger and self loathing had become his religion.

First week he was in the hospital room with Emily, day and night. Like an overprotective mother hen he didn't allow anyone near his daughter without his prior approval. On more than one occasion Gill had to calm irritated and angry doctors and scared nurses so that they wouldn't refuse the treatment.

The feeling of helplessness and guilt that engulfed the man was overwhelming. Unable to cope with the situation, at the end of the first week Cal turned to the only medicine he knew. Instead of going home and having some desperately needed rest, Cal opted for a bar with a lot of booze in it. Getting plastered had become a routine.

Days were spent at the hospital, while nights were reserved for his new best friends – Mr Johnny Walker and Mr Jack Daniels. It was endless loop, a circle of hell.

Gill was genuinely worried that his self destructive behaviour would end badly, for all of them.

Try as she might, the woman couldn't figure a way how to make him see that not everything was lost, that despite doctor's grim prognoses and statistics there was a hope. No one knows how exactly brain works. It is still unexplored field and as long as there is brain activity, a possibility of full recovery was not such a far stretched fantasy. They just had to hope and wait.

The problem was that Cal had lost all faith. It was the worst thing that could happen to a person.

From the start Gill was there to support her partner and look after Emily. She spent at the hospital at least several hours every single day.

Gill monitored the progress (or lack of it for now), spoke with doctors about needed examinations and possible treatments, and learned the basics of nursing, so she could do some of the tasks herself. Encouraged by the elderly surgeon, with whom she had established good connection, Gill was spending at least an hour or even more a day reading books and simply talking to the unresponsive girl.

Although not scientifically proven, general perception is that speaking with a person who is in a coma is beneficial and could help with the recovery.

It broke Gill's heart to see the girl who usually was so full of energy and life lying here. Even more so, she hated to see what it did to her father.

Lately Cal had become completely different person, he was dark and distant, pushed away anyone he tried to talk to him, help him. He had never been overly extravert person, but now he had completely shut down.

Even Gill couldn't reach him and that was truly scaring.

- - - CG - - -

It was three in the morning when a phone call woke the sleeping woman. Disoriented Gill grabbed the cellular from the nightstand and pressed cold piece of plastic against her ear, "What?"

Who in the name of God would call her at this hour?

"Foster, get me out of here!"

All the sleep was momentarily swept away as Gill sat upright in the bed, "Cal? What happened? Where are you?"

"Downtown Police station."

###

"He just recently lost his wife in a car crash and his daughter is still in coma," Gill tried her best to defend her partner in the eyes of the police officer who had brought Cal in.

Unluckily for her, the guy happened to be one of those who was more about the principles than compassion, "My condolences for your partner's loss, but it does not justify his actions. There are more than dozen eye witnesses who say that he was the one who provoked the fight at the bar. He even threatened my partner when we tried to intervene. I understand Mr Lightman's grief, but if everyone who lost their loved ones started to act like lunatics, this city would turn into chaos."

"I'm so sorry. It won't happen again. I promise. The whole situation is just really hard on him," Gill's tone was soft and eyes pleading.

The police officer looked away, then back at Gill and sighed, "I would love to keep him here for 24 hours. Mark my words - that mouth of his will be his death one day. Can you imagine how he behaved on the way here?"

"I better not," it was Gill's time to sigh. She knew Cal well enough to realise that for an outsider he was close to impossible on a regular day. When he wanted, he could be really difficult. Trying to reason with drunk and bitter Cal was like trying to stop lava eruption with a handkerchief. Pointless.

It was not easy decision to make. The guy they took in was a real imbecile, thought he was the hub of the universe. His partner, on the other hand, evoked nothing, but sympathy. Young officer felt really sorry for the woman. To deal with the guy on daily basis, she really had indestructible nerve system and patience of an angel.

After a moment of consideration he finally said, "Fine, be it your way. We will release your partner, but once he sobers up he still has to come down and write a statement. Also he will have to pay damages to the bar owner and apologise to the man he provoked. Luckily no big harm is done and if all sides agree to dismiss the charges, it could be settled with warning."

"He will. I will make sure of it," even in the dim light it was visible that Gill's face lit up with the news. She had been really worried that the officer wouldn't want to let Cal go even under bail. The prison cell was the last thing the man needed right now.

"You shall have to sign the papers and then I will bring you to the cell."

"Thank you so much," Gill's voice was full of gratitude.

"I really hope I won't have to regret it."

"You won't."

In less than ten minutes Gill was standing in front of the barred cell. Cal was slouched against the wall in a semi sitting position on the left side of the confined space. On the far end three street worn prostitutes actively chatted and to the right two clearly high teenage boys were floating their euphoria. Hispanic guy sitting right beside Cal swept his gaze over her with such a dirty and perverted desire that Gill involuntarily shrugged.

Blocking out everything that was going on around her, Gill focused her stare on Cal. Her breath caught up in throat as she saw dishevelled state the man was in. Dried blood was stuck to his chin, left eye slightly swollen and knuckles of both hands bruised. The shirt he was wearing looked somewhat dirty and was torn in several places. The smell of the booze that surrounded the man like aura was intoxicating. It all made him look like a hobo.

"Oh my God! Who did this to you?" she asked kneeling in front of him and gently checking the bruises.

"God had nothing to do with this. What took you so long?" Cal snapped pushing her palm away as his slightly blurred vision caught her form.

Gill grimaced. Cal's mood didn't promise anything good.

"What happened?"

"A small misunderstanding between the guys, nothing to flutter about," Cal's stare was dark and full of rage. The depression he was in when she saw him last evening was once again overtaken by blind range at the whole world.

"Let's go," Gill offered reaching out to the man in an attempt to steady him, but once again he roughly pushed her away.

The officer who observed the whole scene shook his head. He really hoped that the lady knew what she was doing.

At the cage doors the officer caught Cal's eye and while he returned the drivers licence and the wallet to Gillian said, "You are free to go. Don't forget to thank your partner. If it wasn't for her, you would have been rotting here at least one more day."

"Fuck you," Cal growled.

"And watch yourself, second time you won't slide past so easy."

"We will," Gill promised as she took the items, cast one last look of gratitude towards the officer and followed her partner who was already on his way to the exit.

Although a bit sobered up (which wasn't such a big progress considering the starting point), Cal was still uneasy on his feet. The dark and gloomy state of mind was visible even in his walk.

Once outside, Gill tried her best to ease the tension, „I was just thinking – what to give you for Christmas. And then it occurred, off course – a bail!"

"The Christmas passed a month ago," Cal's tone was not amused.

Gill sighed – her plan to lighten up mood was crashed into tiny pieces.

„Look, Cal. I understand you're angry. It is normal coping mechanism, inseparable part of grief. But you are not there alone. Think about Emily, when she wakes she'll have to face the fact that her mother is dead..."

„Bloody hell, stop psychoanalyzing me Foster! I don't need this crap right now. Thanks for the bail, but I will take it from here," He was being deliberately crude and knew it.

"Cal..." there was a warning note in Gill's voice, but he ignored it.

„Fuck off, leave me the hell alone," the man barely controlled his temper, desire to smash everything that was in his way returned with double force hearing Emily's name.

Gill was taken completely aback by the force of Cal's rage and stopped dead in her tracks.

Without a single glance back, Cal continued to walk down the poorly lit street till he disappeared in darkness. Not even once a thought that he had left confused and hurt Gill standing completely alone in the middle of the night on a street that was in a far from best neighbourhoods crossed his mind.

- - - CG - - -

It was Saturday afternoon. On her way from the hospital, Gill decided to stop by the office and retrieve some documents. Work always helped to get needed level of distraction. She hadn't seen Cal or heard from him since last night when they parted in front of the Police station. He hadn't come to the hospital today either. Overcoming her pride, Gill had called him, but was automatically transferred to the voice mail. Although Gill knew that most probably he was sleeping it off, the feeling of uneasiness still didn't subdue.

To her big surprise a soft light illuminated Cal's office through half closed doors. It was the last place Gill thought she would find him.

Well, it was as good time as any to melt the ice.

Softly knocking on half closed doors Gill peeked inside, "Cal?"

The man was sitting with head captured between his palms; gloomy stare was fixed on the half empty glass of whiskey. From the looks of it, he was in the middle of the third bottle.

Gill's gut clenched.

The man was slowly crawling to the edge of the abyss and Gill could do nothing more than pray for him not to fall.

"Is there something you want or someone has plastered a "Welcome" sign on my doors?"

"Hi to you too," the worst part was she was already getting used to his brusqueness, "I see you have kept yourself quite busy."

"I'm not in a mood for one of your lectures," the words were slightly slurred.

Gill rounded the table and kneeled in front of the man so their eyes would be on the same level, "Cal, you have to stop doing this to yourself. I know you are hurting, but this is not the way to deal with pain."

Something flickered on Cal's face, expression changed from groom to one filled with vicious mockery, "So, what is the plan, Foster? I fall apart and you pick up the pieces? Tell me, does it make you feel good about yourself? Does it make you feel superior or you simply get a kick from being glue that holds together losers like Alec and me?"

Gill's bottom lip trembled, eyes watered with unshed tears. She knew that her best friend was in pain, knew that his outburst was caused by emotional distress, but still angry words hurt deeply.

Cal had always known how to kill with words and now he was aiming for the jugular. Mad rage at the whole world still hadn't subdued. The desire to make everyone feel the same pain he was in was uncontrollable.

Unfair?

Yes.

Inconsiderate?

Yes.

True?

Bloody hell – yes!

Genuine compassion that shone on Gill's face only fuelled the anger.

Roughly grabbing her soft palm Cal leaned closer. They were almost face to face now. Hot, whiskey filled breath hit Gill's nostrils as venom filled accusations were thrown at her face, "You are not nor ever will be a mother and can't even remotely understand what a parent goes through when he loses his only child. All that psycho-crap is shit. Get a life of your own and leave me the hell alone."

Even before the words sunk in, Gill was completely taken aback by the aggression of his tone.

Cal was hurt and his anger understandable. He had to blow off the steam on someone. Unfortunately, he had chosen her.

Gillian cared deeply for Cal, always have, but his constant need to hurt her was becoming unbearable. Psychologist in her knew that it was just a temporary thing, that sooner or later he would come to his senses, but it didn't make the insults any less painful.

Cal knew her vulnerabilities all too well. The last remark about her not having children hit the home hard. It was more than she was able to take.

Hot tears freely ran down slim cheeks as she broke free from Cal's grasp and took several unsteady steps back; hands trembling from emotional turmoil.

With the same grim expression on his face Cal sat back in the chair, reached for the bottle and poured himself another shot. With a one large gulp he emptied the glass and poured another one. It was clear that for him the conversation was over.

Tear strained gaze swept over the man one last time; the woman left the room, shoulders slouched in defeat.

Gill could forgive the words, the brusqueness and inconsideration of her feelings, but the things left unsaid still hung heavily in the air.

- - - CG - - -

It was almost eight in the morning when the annoying sound of the phone ringing woke the man. He was sleeping in his chair, upper torso displayed haphazardly on the surface of the work desk. Something was pressing uncomfortably into his cheek. As it turned out, it was the paper clip. Ugly print that with time would disappear was now fresh on his face.

Three empty bottles of whiskey confirmed his suspicions. He had thrown quite a party for himself for the weekend. At least he was in the office and not a prison, it was a good start. Things couldn't have gone too wrong. Cal knew that when completely plastered, he had a tendency to become aggressive and lash out. Luckily it hadn't happened this time.

The phone was still bursting with the sound like crazy. It seemed that it wouldn't calm down until someone satisfied its need for attention.

With a bit unsteady movement Cal grabbed the receiver and in a raspy voice said, "This is Lightman!"

Speaking was difficult. His throat was totally parched! Looking at the cell phone he noticed that it was Monday morning. Last thing he remembered was leaving hospital on Friday's evening and hitting the bar. From there on everything was blank.

After listening for several minutes to the voice on the other side of the line his face sobered up. The man even straightened up in the chair and put his free hand to the head in an attempt to collect the thoughts.

"And you are... right ... where? ... hmm... when does the meeting take place? ... I see ... Time for what? I don't think so ...Yes," the decision was made without hesitation.

Putting down the receiver Cal leaned back into the chair and pushed his hands over the face. The offer was unexpected, albeit not unwelcomed.

He had agreed to go to the Afghanistan. The plane was leaving in a couple of hours. One day trip there and back would land the Lightman Group so much needed money, money he could spend for the hospital bills and treatment of his bellowed daughter.

It was simple and straight forward government assignment – to observe the peace negotiations and give the feedback on the true intentions of the participants.

Besides, it would give him so much needed distraction.

Cal knew that he could count on Gill to look after Emily while he was away. She wouldn't mind.

One step there, other already here. It wouldn't take more than two days, three days top and give him so much needed distraction and chance to blow off some steam.

It was a bullet proof plan. Nothing could go wrong.

Really, nothing!

_tbc_


End file.
